The Beginning of the End
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: When they first met, no one really got along. They were still two groups than one. It was the end of the world, there were many things to fear, you can't really trust anyone. A lot of unexpected things happen. Like these two groups coming together and forming an alliance, and a few couples too. (Rick, OC) (Glenn, OC) (Daryl, OC) (Maggie, OC) (Carl, OC) (Beth,OC) slight (Shane,Lori)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How They Met.

Chantelle looked up at the sound of a gunshot. The birds flew up from out of the trees indicating where the sound came from. Corey, her son, grabbed at his own gun and waited to see If anything was coming.

"At ease, soldier," Chantelle joked. She went back to looking through cars on the highway. She trusted Corey to stay by her side and inform her if any of the Roamers came.

Again, Chantelle looked up when she heard a high pitched scream that sounded like a little girls. The woman was torn. She could go help whoever was in the woods but she would be putting her son and herself in danger. It was in her nature to help people; she was a police officer after all. But that was old times, before the world went to shit. If not the world, at least the state of Georgia.

A Spanish woman emerged from the tree line and j-hopped the guard rail. Chantelle raised her hand gun immediately and pointed it at the woman's head.

She responded quickly, dashing behind a car. Chantelle wasnt sure exactly what the woman was doing but she pulled Corey from out in the open. He complained as his mother threw him inside a random car. He kept his head down and waited for the shots to go off.

Chantelle saw the woman poke her head up and then the barrel of a M16 was visible.

"I'm not going to shoot. Just lower your gun. My boyfriend will be coming through the trees soon enough and if you shoot him, I shoot you. Since you have a kid, I recommend lowering the gun and kicking it aside," the woman said with a steady tone.

A smile creeped its way across Chantelle's face. She changed the direction the conversation was going in and said, "some heat your packing, where'd you get it? And how exactly are you so familiar and comfortable with it?"

The woman stood up and slowly walked around the car. Chantelle followed her with her eyes, narrowing them.

"You PD or military?" She asked, sitting on the hood of a car. The woman crossed her legs. And leaned back with her elbows supporting her wieght.

Chantelle put down her gun and sat on the pavement ground of the highway. Whatever made this woman comfortable around Chantelle, it made Chantelle comfortable around the other woman.

"Atlanta PD. Yourself?" Chantelle answered.

"Marines. Came home, this shit starts to go down. Fiance and I are just trying to survive 'till the government can figure it all out."

"He Military too?"

The woman smiled, "I wish. He's just a regular high school math teacher. Met him at my niece's graduation and, whoo. We were in love. Atlanta your home town?"

"My son was born and raised. But me? Detroit. Only here because my ex moved me down here and got me pregnant, made up all the lies about marrying me and being in love. Woke up one night. Gone."

"Damn, would've hunted him down and murdered him. At least if you got caught, you'd a went to the special care part of jail for preggy's."

"Didn't have too. Found him yesterday, lying in front of a car. He was alive. But starved out. Kept on telling himself I wasn't real that the hunger was making him hallucinate. I said to him, 'this is your son. He's eleven. His name is Corey.' Then, I told Corey that, that was his dad. Core always told me he would kill his dad if he found him. He did. I was so shocked, but I didn't care about John, but about Corey. I guess he's fine but when I try to speak about it, he changes the subject. I guess I made his dad sound like a monster. At least I know now; when Core says he's gonna do something, he's not lying. But on a higher note, where you from?"

The shock on the woman's face was visible but she concealed it well when she spoke, " I was born in Puerto Rico, moved to New York at seven, then at twelve, I moved to Cali. At sixteen, I moved to Florida. My sister moved to Georgia, my mom to PR and I stayed in Florida. Hated it. So I followed my sister and been here ever since."

"How old?"

"29. You?"

"33. You look young for your age."

"Says you. Your flawless, beautiful. Don't know why a man would ever leave you. Seriously, how old are you? I wont judge if you had a kid at sixteen, my sister did."

"I had Corey when I was twenty one. Eleven years, I'm 33."

The woman hummed in understanding and then stood up.

"I'm Lizzy. If you want, you and your son can come and group up with me and my fiancee. We're holed up in a motor inn. Just off the highway and down the road, near the gas station. Don't bother with the gas station, we cleaned it out."

Chantelle smiled and contemplated Lizzie's offer. She put just enough trust in Liz.

"Chantelle. I think I will accept."

Annemarie looked at herself in the mirror. Today marks two months since the...outbreak. Her aunt had called it that. Being only ten, Anne wasn't included in most adult conversations. She didn't think that anyone thought that she was stupid because everyone knew how intelligent she was, she was just too young. She couldn't teach any adults something they hadn't already knew. Or at least that's how her dad put it.

She knew that a child could teach adults a lot of things. Of course, she kept that to herself. Anne was instructed many times by her mom, don't speak back to daddy, don't act out, don't get bad grades. She never did those things, afraid of the consequences. She was a great listener and fast learner. The model child, really. Her dad bragged about how he taught and parented his children so they turned out to be amazing kids even though Anne knew it was her mom and aunt that had taught her this well.

Anne turned on the sink and allowed the freezing water to run over her fingers. It felt good. She cupped her hands and brought the water up to her face and splashed herself. It felt better.

Rachel, her mother, walked in then. She turned off the water and grabbed Anne by her skinny arm.

"Baby, you're not supposed to hide things, if its something bad, you destroy it!" Rachel whispered. Anne was frightened, she knew her parents were fighting and her mom had most likely gotten hit and was bawling her eyes out but what was going on?

"You stupid bitch!" Rachel suddenly screamed and then added, "I might as well get a couple of hits on you myself, every thing I go through for you! And you repay me like this!"

Annemarie widened her eyes and stepped back from her mother. She had never seen this before. Her mom has gone crazy.

"You had a progress report with two F's? Dad found it and he's drunk, wants me to bring him to you," Rachel paused and listened. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her husband.

"Scream."

Anne screamed and sobbed for fake and listened to her mother.

"He's too close for me to come with you. Push me down and then jump put the window and run to Faith's. Avoid the monsters and hurry up. I will distract him. I love you."

She kissed her daughter as tears fell from both of their faces. When her mom mouthed 'go' Anne made a battle cry sounding noise and pushed her mom back. Rachel fell dramatically.

Anne closed the door, sobbing like hell. She opened the window of the bathroom and started out. She timed her jump and fearlessly allowed herself to fall. She bounced off of the trash can and fell on her face. There was some broken glass on the ground and she cut her haed on it. She also hit her face hard but she had to run. Before the bathroom window was looked out of and she was spotted. She ran the long way, avoiding the busy street where some monsters were roaming around. She ran past her home and down the street. She avoided the main road again and ran behind the library to get to where she needed to be. After going behind the library, she ran behind two houses and then crossed the street to her aunt's best friends house. She ran up the large brown steps and tripped. She screamed out in pain as her hands hit cement steps along with her face. Both places of her body were dripping a crimson liquid. Annemarie struggled to pull herself up but used her elbows hurriedly as she noticed how many monsters were coming towards her. She ran up the steps again, managing to not trip.

Once she got to the door, she banged on it with her elbows, she screamed her sisters name, then her aunts, praying for them to get to the door. After a couple of gurgling and sobbing, Anne ran down the steps and up the hill.

If no human heard the scream, they were dead or not home. Anne would have to run to her real aunts house. Not far but far and hard. now that every monster around had awoken and heard her scream, they would be following her, ready to bite into her soft skin and chew her up like the dead cannibalistic beasts they were. The preteen was in excruciating pain and wanted to give up but she wouldn't, she would make it.

And the girl did make it. She ran the long way to her aunts, not stopping for nothing. That time, she took her time up the six steps and then screamed her aunts name.

In almost a millisecond, the door opened and the purple haired woman's worried face appeared in the door. Her eyes widened and she let her niece in quickly. Just as some roamers got to her gate, she slammed the door shut. Faith walked in the living from the dining room and dropped the plate she was holding in her hands. The sight made her cry. Her niece, fake niece anyway, was diverse in blood and cut up. Thank god the girls had taken Heaven away from the house but sadly they left Anne.

Heaven walked into the living room to see her sister being cradled by her aunt. She had blood on her face and hands and was very beat up. Heaven ran to her sister and helped to comfort the sobbing girl. Faith hurried off to grab the first aid kit.

Ashlynn was pissed off. She always looked pissed but you could tell when she really was. Zach and Rachel would pay. Rachel was not abusive but she allowed this to happen. Anne was too young to live this lifestyle. She shouldn't always be afraid to be around her dad. When Ashlynn came to get the girls, Anne should have let her mom stay alone with her dad. Ashlynn loved her sister, but if she was stupid enough to stick around with Zach for so many years and never report him and beg every one who could tell was going on to give him a chance and not call the cops then let her get beat.

Ashlynn yelled, "Fuck!" As she the thought of that. Faith handed her the kit and Ashlynn grabbed it but then set it down, she handed the ten year old to Faith and then went downstairs to punch away at her bag. In her basketball shorts and sports bra, she blew out steam by punching the bag harder and harder. She saw only red but the image of Anne was in her head and she started crying, yelling at the punching bag to hit her back.

Faith went downstairs to observe this after cleaning and stitching up Annemarie's wounds and sending her to bed for a nap. She walked slowly and cautiously to Ash and grabbed her fists, pulling her into a hug.

She rocked her much older friend back and forth, listening to her repeated sobs of, "I'm sorry!" And, "I'm so fuckin' messed up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Motor Inn

Mark looked up as he heard the sound of two cars. He looked through the binoculars and saw the familiar grey Camry but there was a pick up behind it. His eye brows furrowed in confusion. He climbed carefully down the make shift lifeguard tower and went to the dumpsters so he could push it out of the way.

Robin, a blonde female of the camp ran to his side and pulled. Mark blushed and pulled with her. The Camry drove in and parked by the two other cars there. The red pick up followed and parked in the last available spot. Mark and Robin pushed the Dumpster back into place and ran over to the new vehicle.

A dark skinned boy and woman exited the truck.

More people of the camp came out of their rooms and walked over to the newcomers. Harold went straight for the woman and when he reached her, he started flirting.

Lizzy cocked her head to the side and watched the man. Then she signaled for the four group leaders to meet her in the main room of the motel. Mark, Robin, and Jose followed the woman.

As soon as they got in the office, Robin complained.

"Th' fuck you think you're doing, bringing her back?" she whispered angrily.

"She's Atlanta PD, valuable. The kid can shoot and they have a large amount of supplies if you didn't notice," lizzy replied calmly but was obviously annoyed.

"Can we trust her?" Mark asked before Robin could say anything that would start a fight.

Lizzy sent a thankful look towards the man and said, "yes. I can. But you guys, you'll have to find out for yourself. Case dismissed, let's go get those supplies."

Mark stood up and left. He went back to his spot atop the tower. The people below were excited and already planning ahead for dinner's and desert. One group member was a cook and she was happily going through the food the woman had.

Harold had went out and got fire wood and he started a huge fire. The chef, Miranda, had made corn and macaroni with sautéed mushrooms. She melted lots of chocolate and threw in some salted nuts. Then she put vanilla extract in the mixture, mixed it in pot and said it needed to be chilled and that she would put it in the fridge overnight. Mark couldn't wait to eat up the chocolate. There was no electricity but at least it wouldn't be out.

Thankfully, Mark didn't have watch tonight and he could get some rest and go out tomorrow to look for survivors or supplies. Today was Lizzie's day and tomorrow was Jose's but he went today and it was Mark's turn, Robin after and then the new girl with someone. Hopefully, Mark would find something the really needed. Like gas. He could always siphon for gas but they didn't have the stuff they needed to do that. No one knew how to get gas from the gas station but maybe they would find out.

What Mark really wanted was to get to some farm land. Maybe find a family with some well cared for farm animals and make a deal to trade supplies for dairy or an animal itself. The group had many supplies, a lot for the nine people they had there. The stuff they had would last them more than a couple of months. They could sacrifice some of the stuff for something that would help them way better.

Mark looked at the picture on the bedside table and smiled, the picture of him and his little sister always made him smile and help him remember how times used to be. She was probably wandering around dead by now or maybe somebody put her out of her misery. Mark hoped she didn't hurt anyone else if she could control the hunger, she would. Delia wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill a person. Mark felt so bad because he had the chance to kill her, he didn't.

He thought of her rotting corpse stumbling around looking for a person or living creäture to eat. The young man shivered and closed his eyes, trying to get a good rest.

Chantelle held her som close and rocked him back and forth beside her. He was fast asleep, stuffed and clean. After the amazing meal Chantelle knew she could have never cooked, Corey took a warm bath and lied down. Five seconds later, he was fast asleep. Chantelle was so happy they had come here. She couldn't cook anything, she could barely make mashed potatoes or macaroni and cheese. When she was younger, she was never allowed to touch the stove and couldn't be in the kitchen when mom or gandma or aunty was cooking. Who knew why. She was so delighted to see that the cook of the camp could prepare something delicious out of the food Chantelle and Corey had in their trunk. She was also happy that someone had told her to heat water over the fire and pour it into the plugged up tub to take a warm bath. That never crossed the womans mind and she gladly took the advice, soaking until her fingers turned wrinkly and the water got cold. Then she put on a shirt and a pair of shorts and lied down right next to her son.

The people of the camp, lizzete was obviously he favorite but she liked Jose. Mark was nice but quiet and too smart to be friends with. Miranda was very outgoing and nice, she was easy to talk too but Chantelle didn't like how she was so loud and friendly. Harold was annoying and way too confident. Chantelle didn't like his constant flirting and bragging. She almost felt like pinching him right in his lip. But he wasn't her least favorite, Robin was. She was snobby, rude, and not too smart. She also seemed kind of racist. Chantelle noticed how she sat in the middle of Miranda and Mark at the campfire and didn't speak much to Chantelle, Corey, Lizzete, Harold, and Jose. They were the only people not white in the camp. Robin didn't even go next to them or address them if she had to.

The other people in the camp didn't really catch Chantelle's eyes. Two other men and a girl. Actually the girl was kind of weird. Whatever her name was, she was quiet and nervous. The was something about her that made Chantelle was sure she had some kind of disorder. Chantelle felt bad for her, hopefully she could survive all of this or not aiffer jowever she went. Woth that thought, Chantelle joined Corey in their first peaceful sleep since this whole thing started.

Lizzete allowed herself to fall down on her and Jose's bed. Jose was watching Lizzy's favorite movie, Illegal Tender. It was such an amazing movie but Spanish. Jose and Lizzy's first date was to see that movie. She loved it so much. The son was so hot and the mom was a total badass.

The woman snuggled into her fiancé and looked at the laptop screen. The battery was still full. After the movie was over. It would probably have one bar missing but with the schedule the couple had, it would last. One movie a night.

"¿ qué pensar en Chantelle? (What do you think of Chantelle?)" Lizzy asked Jose. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he answered her in Spanish.

"la amo. Podemos finalmente sustituir a que Robin.¿ Qué opinas? (Love her. We can finally replace that Robin. What do you think?)"

Lizzete laughed and kissed Jose.

"Creo que te amo tanto. Y que esta película puede esperar. (I think I love you so much. And that this movie can wait.) She replied with a playful smirk, wriggling her eyebrows.

"te parece? (you think?)" Jose asked with fake confusion.

"¡ Cállate y besarme, idiota. (Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.)"

Jose did as told and reached over to shut off the laptop.

Faith walked down the aisle of the grocery store, dropping things into her cart. The place was a mess, and empty really, but Faith went in there all the time, putting things in her basket or cart then throwing the thing in the back of Ashlynn's trailblazer. She usually grabbed anything until the cart was too heavy to lift. The back of the chevy was big enough to throw a whole cart back there and climb inside so you could close the top and climb over to the driver's seat and speed off for when the dead came and interrupted your plans.

Faith never took her adorable yellow convertible anywhere. Her father gave it to her and she loved it but it wasn't the ideal car for these times. Ashlynn's 2007 Chevrolet Trailblazer was three years old and ate up gas like crazy but it worked and was beautiful.

Faith was in the feminine hygiene aisle at the moment, grabbing every thing the woman at the house needed. She knew that sooner or later Anne would be getting her first 'friend' and the needed a lot of stuff. Not only for her but the others. Faith heard a noise that she couldn't identify. Quickly, she pushed the cart towards the door and grabbed the knife on her belt. She had plenty of them, courtesy of Walmart. Someone had entered the grocery store. She could tell because the doors she had shut were now carelessly left open.

The pink haired woman cursed in her mind and ran with the cart in front of her. She opened the trunk with the keys and struggled to put in the back, but succeeded. She jumped in there herself, closing it. She was just on time too. A mean looking man exited the store looking around. He called out for Faith. Saying, "sweetie pie, come on out girl. I ain't gonna hurt 'cha. If you come out now I won't fuck ya as hard. And I won't make ya go down on me."

Faith sat still, hoping her heart thumping hard and fast against her chest wasn't audible from where the man stood. Faith watched carefully out of sight as the man started looking in cars. Faith knew that the cart if not her would get her caught. The young woman made a drastic decision. She climbed into the drivers seat, strapping herself in with the seatbelt. The man had a gun and there was no way Faith could fight him off and she wasn't going to lead him to Ash's house. There was only thing to do. After she checked her mirrors and made sure everything was right, she started the car. The man heard and started to come over. Faith put the car in reverse and backed up fast. When he was close enough, she backed up right over him. The car rolled right over his body and she went back over him twice for good measure.

From watching her share of horror movies, she knew not to check and see if the man was dead. She just drove off, shouting in excitement. Once she turned out of the parking lot,

Faith pressed the play button for the cd player. An Eminem song came on and she rolled her eyes. Ashlynn and her Eminem. No wonder she was so screwed up. Faith grabbed her JoJo cd out of the arm rest and switched the CD's. The woman stopped the car in the middle of the street, not that anyone would care, and put the CD's in the right cases because Ashlynn had mixed them up again. Faith hated that

Once they were placed in the correct places, Faith started singing along to Too Little, Too late. Driving back to her best friends house.

Thanks for all the support guys. (Following and favoriting) (I don't think that's a word) lol. Maybe we can start with some reviews?


End file.
